


Sad Eyes

by toesohnoes



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toesohnoes/pseuds/toesohnoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark finds it difficult to stay angry when he looks at Eduardo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Written at my [Tumblr](http://toestastegood-fic.tumblr.com/post/9962891272/mark-knows-that-he-came-here-for-a-reason-hes).

Mark knows that he came here for a reason. He’s even aware that when he walked in the door he was angry, so angry that his hands were twitching and even his thoughts were stuttering, because – god, because Wardo could have ruined everything. He could have destroyed everything they’ve been working towards.

He came here with the purpose of telling Wardo to get his shit together and stop being an asshole.

And when Mark needs to tell someone they’re being an asshole, he knows it’s extreme.

Only…

Well.

He had walked in and Eduardo had looked up at him with the saddest eyes that Mark has ever seen (bar those belonging to a kicked puppy). His lips are set in a soft pout, and after taking in that sight Mark forgets that he’s supposed to be angry.

He crosses the space between them and his hands slide into place on either side of Eduardo’s face. “You’re an idiot,” he tells him, because it’s true. “And an asshole.”

He kisses him before Eduardo can try to protest or defend his honour, meshing their mouths together and feeling the sad tension leave Wardo’s body under the supervision of his tongue. Eduardo’s hands slide over him, tracing his shoulders and down his back.

By the time they’re done, Mark won’t remember his anger and Eduardo won’t remember his pain. All they’ll remember is each other.


End file.
